


~i love you~

by FairyLights (Fairy_Lights10)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan has a panic attack, F/F, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, dream - Freeform, good for you, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Lights10/pseuds/FairyLights
Summary: Evan has a Nightmare. His boyfs are there for him when he wakes up.





	~i love you~

Evan was walking home from school. It had been a good day, and he had remembered to take his pills. Usually Jared or Connor would drive him home, but they had detention for PDA at school. His mind wandered as he strode home. In no time, he was standing at his front door. He pulled out his key, and used it in the lock. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the sight he saw. 

 

Connor, Jared, and His Mother were standing in the Living Room, conversing intently.

 

“Uh...C-Connor? J-Jared? What are you guys doing here? I thought you had detention!” Evan exclaimed nervously, interrupting their conversation. 

 

“Well, Evan,You see, We found out you have been hanging around Alana and Zoe’s place a lot.” Jared said bitterly. Evan was very confused. He had spent the last three months living with his boyfriends, not with Alana and Zoe. 

 

“Uh-I...Um-Uh- W-What?” Evan stammered, trying to figure out what they were talking about. 

 

His mother spoke up for the first time. “Evan, You abandoned me for your boyfriend’s SISTER?! How could you! I know I’m not perfect, but cut me some slack!” 

 

Evan was very confused at this point. 

 

Connor stared at him with a betrayed look on his face. He started to yell. 

 

That triggered the explosion. Within five seconds, Jared, Connor, and Evan’s Mother were all screaming at him. Random words and phrases that soon turned into jumble. Evan’s mind was spinning, trying to comprehend what was going on. Although his brain was mixed, he did catch a few phrases. 

 

“WE’RE BREAKING UP WITH YOU!” From Connor. 

 

“HOW COULD YOU EVAN? YOU ARE MY SON!” From Heidi. 

 

“I HATE YOU!” From Jared. 

 

Evan crumpled to the floor. He joined the screamers. “I GOTTA FIND A WAY TO STOP IT STOP IT JUST LET ME OFF!” He screeched. Tears streaming down his face, he passed out. 

  
  
  
  


“Evan? EVAN!? ARE YOU OKAY?” He heard Jared scream at him. Jolting from his sleep, he scanned his surroundings. He was in his bed, Connor was spooning him, Jared was kneeling at his bedside, clutching his hand. 

 

Evan burst into tears. Big, loud, ugly sobs that shook is body. Connor hugged him tighter, as if to say, ‘I’m Here. It’s ok’. But it wasn’t ok. Jared and Connor were leaving him. He started to hyperventilate, and felt the oncoming panic attack. He thrashed, throwing Connor off of him. Shoving Jared’s hand away, he curled into a ball, spouting nonsense about Jared and Connor leaving him. 

 

Connor knew right away what was happening. 

 

“Evan, Can you hear me?” He said in a calm voice. He motioned to Jared to be silent. Evan nods. 

 

“Okay, Can you breathe in for five, hold for six, and out for seven?” Con asks quietly. Evan shakes his head. 

 

“Sweetie, Can you breathe with me then?” Connor tries again. This time, Evan nods. 

 

Connor slows his breathing, silently counting to five, holding for six, and exhaling for seven.

 

Soon Evan calms down, clinging onto Jared. 

 

“J-Jared itwassoscaryyouwereallscreamingatmeand--” Evan gets cut off by Connor. 

 

“Evan, Sweetie, it’s ok. We aren’t leaving you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to us.” Connor says, kissing Evan’s neck. Evan shivers, looking at Jared for confirmation. 

 

“It’s true, baby.” He says, gazing at Connor and Evan. 

 

Evan smiles contently as he curls up. Pulling Connor and Jared towards him, they all snuggle. 

 

With Jared and Connor’s arms wrapped around him, he falls asleep quickly, but not before whispering a soft ‘I love you’ to his two boyfriends. 

  
  


_ fin  _


End file.
